Love Not Lost
by A Wild Magick Lamb
Summary: Brittany breaks up with Santana. Santana wants Rachel. Rachel loves Quinn. Uh oh.


_**Ok guys, this is my first time writing a fic not totally centered around Faberry, although I do consider this a Faberry fic.**_

_**So, please be kind and review!**_

Santana was absolutely heartbroken. Brittany had just broken up with her. For who? Artie. Yes, that wheelchair bound, four eyed, freak of nature. Santana didn't quite understand it. She thought her and Brittany were doing well. Well, she thought that until Brittany came to her and said Artie had come crawling back to her. Wheeled back to her would be the more appropriate term, but whatever. She was Santana fucking Lopez, she didn't need Brittany.

No, she didn't need Brittany. Santana set her sights on one girl she knew she could get: Rachel Berry.

Now, to be clear, Santana wasn't sure why she wanted Rachel Berry. She had tormented the girl relentlessly for the past two years. But Santana was sure she could charm her way into Rachel's heart.

The next day in glee club, Santana set right next to Rachel. Rachel looked thoroughly confused. Neither girl spoke, as Santana was trying to feel Rachel out, and Rachel was trying to figure out why Santana was sitting next to her, and wait…was that Santana's foot rubbing Rachel's? The look on Rachel's face was priceless.  
>For the next week, Santana sat next to Rachel everyday in glee club. She also was everywhere Rachel was: in the library, in the girl's bathroom, staring at her in class. But Santana never spoke a word. You see, that was the way Santana was. She would stalk you for awhile before deciding to speak to you. Rachel found this rather odd, but at the same time she was intrigued. She was also afraid Santana was going to pull a great big prank on her. Whatever Santana was up to, Rachel just hoped she would get over with soon so she could go back to not being stalked by the school bitch.<p>

A few days later, Rachel was in the library, studying for a big Spanish test coming up. Rachel looked up, surprised, as Santana took the seat across from her at the table. Rachel had had about enough of this.

"What do you want Santana?" she hissed.

"I wants you Berry, that's what I want."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wants to take you out on a date to Breadstix."

"What about Brittany?"

"What about her?" Santana huffed.

"I'm sorry, Santana, even if you hadn't made my life a living hell, I still wouldn't go out with you."

"And why the hell NOT?" Santana practically shouted.

"Because….just because. It's none of your business anyway."

"Whatever, Berry. But you mark my words: you ARE going to go on at least one date with me. Because after that one date, you won't be able to get enough of this!"

Santana got up and left.

Rachel was stunned. Santana wanted to take her out on a date? Not that Rachel wanted to go out with the school's queen bitch, but that didn't keep her wondering what Santana's motives were.

If Rachel knew one thing about Santana Lopez, it was that when she wanted something she didn't give up until she got it. Santana had been constantly bombarding Rachel with offers, propositions, and gifts ever since that day in the library. Rachel was sick of it. She made a deal with Santana. Santana could take Rachel out on ONE date but the catch was Santana could NOT tell anyone about it. If things didn't go well, they were never to speak of it again.

The truth was Rachel didn't want anyone to know, because if one person knew, the whole town knew. Rachel didn't want one person in particular to find out. Quinn Fabray.

Rachel loved Quinn more than she had ever loved anyone else. She didn't want to diminish the almost nonexistent chance she had with Quinn.

Rachel actually had another motive for going out with Santana: she was going to try to get Santana and Brittany back together. Santana was crazy to think that Brittany wasn't her soul mate. The whole school knew it. Well, except for Brittany, but Rachel had employed Kurt to talk some sense into her.

That night at Breadstix, Rachel brought up the issue of Brittany to Santana.

"Santana, we need to talk."

"Well, spit it out, Berry."

"You don't want me. You don't want to date me."

"You don't know what I want, Berry. Now shut your face."

"You love Brittany. You're in love with Brittany. You can't tell me you're not. I see the way you look at her. You stare at her all the time. Your face gets all red when you see her with Artie. Don't you sit there, Santana Lopez, and tell me you don't love her!"

Santana was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like that and damn it, Rachel Berry was right. She had gone after Rachel to spite Brittany. This obviously hadn't worked because Brittany didn't even know what spite meant.

Santana went to reply to Rachel's rant but was interrupted by one blonde cheerleader: Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel? Santana?"

"Shit!" They both thought at the same time.

They both looked nervously around, at each other, and then back to Quinn.

"OH MY GOD! Are ya'll on a….date? Rachel, are you on a date with Santana?" Quinn could feel her blood pressure rise and pulse quicken.

Rachel looked at Santana. At that moment, Santana knew. Rachel was in love with Quinn. That's why Rachel wanted to keep their date quiet.

"Calm your tits, Fabray. Rachel was just helping me figure out a way to get Brittany back" Santana hissed. Rachel was grateful to Santana for the first time in her life.

"Well, in that case, if you two are done scheming, I think I should be the one to take Rachel home."

Rachel's widened in surprise. Santana looked to Quinn, then to Rachel, and then back to Quinn. Then she saw it: she saw the same look in Quinn's eyes as she did in Rachel's not just ten seconds earlier.

Santana spoke up, "Well, Rachel. I think it would be rude not to accept Quinn's offer, don't you think?"

Rachel nodded and got up to gather her things and walked with Quinn out to Quinn's car.

Rachel was the first one to speak on the way home, "Thanks for taking me home, Quinn. I was just wondering why you got so mad when you thought Santana and I were on a date. Even if we were on a date, why would it matter to you?"

Quinn pulled up to a near by lake and stopped the car. Quinn turned herself to the right to face Rachel.

"I'm sorry I got upset, Rachel. I just…I didn't want you to be on a date with Santana. Not just because of Brittany. Brittany is one of my best friends. Just because….because….I wanted to be the one to take you on a date" Quinn whispered in a hurried breath.

Rachel drank Quinn's words in. She had hoped for what seemed like forever, that Quinn would feel the same way about her as Rachel had for all that time.

"I don't just want to take you out on a date, Rachel. I want to take you out on a million dates. I want to just spend time with you, just us. I want to know you inside out."

Quinn didn't need to speak anymore because as soon as that last word left Quinn's lips, Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn passionately.

"Yes, Quinn. Yes to everything. Yes to a million dates and to just us together. There's nothing else I want more than you."

Rachel helped Santana get back together with Brittany, as she had promised. Kurt helped too, because there was nothing he loved more than love itself. It was a struggle at first, but Brittany finally came around with a little push in the right direction from both Kurt and Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn spent all the time together they could. They went to Breadstix, to the movies, to the park, they went shopping in Cincinnati. It was the happiest either of them had ever been.

On the day Quinn asked Rachel to be her girlfriend, they were lying in the grass in the park by the lake where they had their first kiss, watching the clouds roll by in the sunny sky.

As Rachel and Quinn walked hand in hand at school the next day, they both broke out in smiles as they saw Santana and Brittany doing the same.

As they passed each other, Santana and Rachel looked over their shoulders at each other, knowing they had not let their love be lost.


End file.
